


Want and Need

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, D/s, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson is stressed out, when the world is weighing on him, he can choose to do two things.<br/>He can choose to go to who he wants,<br/>Or he can choose to go to who he needs.<br/>Who knew he could have the best of both worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I Want

Jackson is stressing out. It was bound to happen of course, for him to feel so wound up that nothing can calm him down. It doesn’t happen often, he doesn’t let it. Usually when he’s feeling stressed, he tries to get some sleep. With their schedule, that’s kind of hard, but Jackson is determined. He gets it where he can, in the van, in the salon when they’re making him pretty for the world – in essence, he does what he can. When sleep can’t do it, he finds himself in the exercise room in the JYP building. He does what he can until he can’t feel his body. Taecyeon hyung watches over him most of the time, making sure he doesn’t kill himself or break something. Jackson feels comforted in his presence, someone he can speak English to when Korean is too hard for his strung out mind to process let alone comprehend.

 It’s only when Junho hyung is there, is when he knows he’s going too far, pushing too hard. He knows, because Junho hyung only comes to check on him when JB hyung – Jackson’s precious leader, asks it of him. Everyone knows the 2pm hyungs love GOT7, and they’ve all picked a favorite amongst the members. Junho hyung always has and always will adore JJ Project. He adored them even when JB hyung had that explosive temper that terrified most of the trainees. It never bothered Junho hyung, it surprised him, but that was it. Junho hyung would do anything his dongsaengs asked of him because he thought the world of them and they thought the world of him. Checking up on Jackson for one of his favorites was nothing.

Junho hyung would watch Jackson do his sets, never saying anything, watching him with an intensity that reminded him so much of JB. If it weren’t for the mirrors in the place, he wouldn’t even know it was Junho hyung. For some reason that Jackson had yet to figure out, Junho hyung and JB had the same sense of presence. You just know they’re there, they take up the space like they own it. Jackson had learned why everyone called Junho hyung Emperor. He thought it was a self-given title, but when he learned just how serious and intimidating Junho hyung could be, he realized the title was there for a reason. Jackson ignored the fact that it reminded him so much of his own leader, but he couldn’t deny that that was why it calmed him. When he couldn’t have the real thing, he would settle for Junho hyung’s presence. Jackson never worked out too long after Junho hyung arrived. Junho hyung never said anything, just watched him clean up the machine he’d been at. He would toss Jackson his favorite Gatorade, and Jackson knew JB was the one who told him what his favorite was. Even when his leader wasn’t present, he took care of him and Jackson knew he needed it.

Junho hyung would follow him to the elevator, aware that Jackson would sometimes be too shaky to walk down even the straightest of hallways. He’d load Jackson into the elevator, shortly after loading him into his really fancy car that not many people knew he had. Jackson had a feeling Junho hyung could have as many fancy cars as Junsu sunbaenim of JYJ, but Jackson never knew why he didn’t. Junho never said a word to him as he took him to the dorms, merely playing music Jackson never knew the names to. Jackson dropped the notion that he was well versed in music after never being able to guess the name of the songs Junho hyung played in his car. When he said this in a tired delirious state, Junho hyung had merely smiled at him. It was so warm and radiant that Jackson had felt energized. Of course, that was merely a state of mind and his hyung still had to help him into the dorm, just like he was doing now.

Junho hyung always used the back entrance. God forbid scandals pop up about Jackson’s tired state. The press would never accept the idea that Jackson had exercised himself into a momentary coma. Then again, he doubted they ever stressed like he did. Junho hyung only ever went as far as loading Jackson into the elevator, pressing the button that would take Jackson to the right floor. After that, he’d shoot Jackson one of those smiles, inform him that one of his members would be waiting, and would saunter out like he ruled the world. He was an emperor. Jackson knew Junho hyung didn’t have to inform him a member was waiting, they always looked out for each other. It was more a guessing game of who would be waiting for him. The first few times it had been Mark, great guy, Jackson’s best friend for life! He had already promised Mark’s dad they’d stay together forever, and that was a pinky promise. Jackson just couldn’t take something like that back. However, when they started getting more schedules, it switched often. It was like a guessing game, and if he guessed right, well, there wasn’t a reward. But Jackson liked to think he was a present him damn self, so they would make do!

The person waiting for him turned out to be GOT7’s umma, Park Jinyoung aka Jr. Jackson still remembered when they first met. Jackson’s Korean had been damn near nonexistent and Jr. thought it’d be funny to introduce himself as JYP. It hadn’t been funny at the time, still wasn’t. He hadn’t been lying, not really, but Jackson still felt salty about it sometimes, but only in his weakest of moments. Any other time and he worshipped the ground his Jr. Umma walked on. Jr. was tapping his foot on the ground like the ahjumma he was, and Jackson smiled at him, admittedly a little dopey. Jr. merely rolled his eyes and grabbed him, hitting him a little too hard on his stomach. “You stink!” he declared way too happily for Jackson’s taste. Maybe later he’d wrap his sweaty shirt around Jr.’s pillow. Then again, more often than not, Jr. was the one who cooked so all plans of potential attack was utterly decimated. Instead, he smiled and leaned into Jr. laughing when Jr. side eyed him.

Jr. hauled Jackson into the dorm, completely ignoring the maknae line who were lying on the living room floor, extremely focused on a board game Jackson couldn’t see. They greeted them numbly, BamBam immediately cheering about his win only to groan when Yugyeom retaliated. Jr. paused and looked at Jackson. “What do you want?” he asked. Jackson knew everyone in the dorm knew what happened when Jackson got too stressed out. One of two things happened that would help him relax and calm down. One would be, when he wasn’t all that stressed out – the exercise doing its job, and he would go to his room where Mark was. The other option was when literally nothing worked and his muscles were still too tense, his mind still a garbled mess and Jackson felt on the brink of insanity. Jackson always went to JB when it got that bad. His leader could fix anything, and no one could tell Jackson differently.

Jackson tried to gauge how bad he felt, finally deciding that Mark would be the best bet. He told Jr. this and he nodded, guiding Jackson to his bedroom. Mark was waiting inside, looking up when the door opened. He was quick to put his tablet down and replace Jr. as Jackson’s keeper. “You’re home early.” Mark murmured as he put Jackson down, moving around to get something for Jackson to wear. “Junho hyung was there.” Mark nodded, he knew exactly what that meant. He never knew how JB seemed to know where Jackson always ways. Mark figured it was a leader thing, because the first time Jackson had showed signs of nearly bowing under his stress, JB knew exactly where Jackson had disappeared off to, already dialing his favorite hyung’s number.

 Mark would never understand the relationship between JJ Project and Junho hyung, but the elder kept the two members calm and sane in their darkest moment, and that was all Mark needed to know. For him, he was closest to Wooyoung hyung, he liked the easy going personality. He knew Wooyoung hyung could be serious, but he always relaxed Mark’s nerves by just talking with him. When JJ Project went to go visit Junho hyung, no one really knew what they did. They probably rode around town considering how gorgeous Junho hyung’s car was. Mark definitely wouldn’t blame them.

He pushed those thoughts aside, remembering his best friend needed his help. Once Mark had grabbed Jackson’s clothes, he guided the other into the bathroom, ignoring the other members. He put Jackson on the toilet lid before starting the water. When he was sure the shower was at a temperature that would do Jackson’s muscles some good, he moved back to his best friend. Jackson was staring off into space and allowed Mark to pull Jackson’s clothes off. Mark tossed them in the dirty hamper, not wanting to face Jr.’s wrath if he left Jackson’s clothes lying on the floor. There was no wrath like a pissed off assigned Umma who found sweaty stinky clothes on his floor in any part of the house. Mark shivered at the memory, glad it hadn’t been him Jr.’s wrath had fallen on. BamBam still flinched when he saw a single article of clothing out of its place whether it belonged to him or not.

Jackson was easy to maneuver into the shower and Mark wondered if it was actually him he needed. JB was much better at handling Jackson when he was like this. Mark just sighed and made sure Jackson didn’t slip or break his face by being so unresponsive. However, once Jackson realized water was hitting him, he began cleaning himself, robotic in his actions, but at least he was doing something. “Was Taecyeon hyung there?” he asked, trying to truly gauge Jackson’s level. Maybe Jackson was underestimating how stressed he was and Mark knew that Jackson would still be stressed if he stuck with Mark all night. He had to know now if it’d be best to go get JB and let the leader handle Jackson. “Yeah. Had the nerve to challenge me.” Jackson snorted and Mark relaxed. Mark could handle this Jackson, or at least the Jackson he was being shown. Whatever, if Jackson was trying to hide how stressed he was, Mark couldn’t stop him. If it got to be too much, Jackson would know and he’d go find the leader. If not, Mark wouldn’t feel bad when their leader let his temper run wild. JB was much more patient, if the stories were anything to go by anyway, but he didn’t like when his members lied. It was even worse for Jackson who could get so strung out sometimes it’d be hard for him to come back to himself.

Mark figured Jackson was always so stressed out because he was the mood maker. Even when he wasn’t feeling it, he had to act like he was. That could weigh on a person, and although Jackson was strong physically, he sometimes needed help mentally and emotionally. That was why Mark and JB were there. The hyung line were definitely very close, and the other members knew and understood why. They did what they could for Jackson, but only if Jackson let them. Mark couldn’t protect Jackson from JB’s temper if Jackson didn’t want help. Sometimes, Mark had a feeling Jackson did it on purpose. Mark never knew why, but he knew that was between Jackson and JB. Instead, he focused on what he could do for Jackson, keeping the younger talking until he was done with his shower. He’d be able to do more when he got Jackson into their room.

Jackson seemed more in control of himself, able to hold himself up as they returned to their room. That was good news, and Mark knew he could work with that. Once their bedroom was locked, Jackson was on Mark in seconds. He touched Mark everywhere, knowing what Mark liked and what he didn’t. Mark let Jackson take control, perfectly fine with giving Jackson all the authority. The Jackson Mark usually dealt with usually was searching for someone he could control, someone he could dominate. Mark had no problem with that at all. He allowed himself to fall when Jackson pushed, and grunted lightly when Jackson straddled him.

“I really need this.” Jackson growled and Mark smiled. He knew Jackson did, and he was here to help. Mark’s job was to give Jackson whatever he desired, and if it was his body, then so be it. Jackson leaned down, kissing him so hard their teeth clicked. That didn’t deter Jackson at all as he tugged on Mark’s shirt. Mark knew he needed to take the shirt off or Jackson would rip it off. Jackson made an angry noise when Mark pulled away, but it changed to an approving tone when he pulled his shirt off and tossed it. He couldn’t even see where it went before Jackson was demanding for his full attention. Mark had no idea what Jackson kissed like when he wasn’t strung out, but he found that he liked the near mind numbing kisses he got. When Jackson pulled away to tug Mark’s shorts down, Mark’s lips tingled pleasantly.

Mark made a noise of surprise that was barely heard over Jackson’s sound of approval when he realized Mark had already prepped himself. Mark had learned his lesson a long time ago. Sure Jackson would prep him, but only enough so he wouldn’t tear Mark apart. Jackson made a humming noise, forcing Mark onto his hands and knees as he went. Mark wanted nothing more than to take his shorts off, but he knew that Jackson wouldn’t like that and his knees appreciated the protection. It would be very necessary later if Jackson decided to fuck him like this. For the moment, Jackson enjoyed himself by spreading Mark’s cheeks, squeezing them until Mark moaned before leaning down. Before Mark had fallen into the role of Jackson’s caretaker when the other was marginally strung out, he had never experienced being rimmed before. He learned it was something he definitely liked.

Jackson took what he wanted and Mark didn’t deny him. Before Mark even knew what was happening, he was on his back with Jackson hovering over him, his shorts finally removed from his body. He looked like he wanted to eat Mark alive, and Mark had half a mind to let him do it. Instead, he focused on the aggressive way Jackson kissed as Jackson lined himself up. “Fuck.” Mark groaned, forcing himself to relax as Jackson hurriedly bottomed out in Mark’s ass. “That hurt GaGa.” Mark informed the other. Jackson didn’t answer, instead choosing to kiss Mark all over his face, neck, and collarbones in apology. Mark easily accepted it, the uncomfortable feeling of being filled changing to pleasure.

“Much better. Move, please.” Jackson didn’t like when Mark made orders, instead preferring to make the orders. Mark could work with that, and Jackson usually relented when Mark begged. Jackson shifted, pulling back so it was just the crown inside Mark before Jackson pushed all the way back in. “Shit!” Mark knew he should focus on lowering his voice, but he couldn’t help it when Jackson did things like that. It always caught him off guard. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it felt damn good, and he knew it’d only take Jackson a minute to find his prostate and really work him over.

Jackson was trying to focus on Mark. He needed to come back to himself, and he thought being with Mark would help him. It usually did, but Jackson had a feeling he was underestimating how strung out he really felt. Of course, he wasn’t just going to back out, he had to finish what he started. He hoped that his nerves would be soothed afterwards. So, he kind of just took everything out on Mark. He knew he wasn’t hurting the older boy, not really. Jackson may be controlling the situation, but Mark would let him know if he didn’t like what was going on. Jackson was strung out, not an idiot. Jackson really put work in it, wanting Mark to feel good, and wanting to get all his stress out.

Mark knew he was getting close, he couldn’t really help it. He had a thing for being dominated and Jackson was good at it. He pulled Jackson down closer to him, biting his shoulder to muffle the sounds he was making. When Jackson felt it, he fucked Mark that much harder, Mark’s prostate was Jackson’s target. Mark had no idea how much he could take before he went over the edge. His dick was dripping with pre that, given his position, landed directly on his stomach. “Fuck Jackson, I’m gonna-” it was muffled and kind of garbled, but Mark liked to think Jackson got the gist of it as the Hong Kong native shifted on his weight, a hand that had been by his head reaching down in between them. Mark’s breath caught when Jackson wrapped his hand around Mark’s dick. Jackson wasn’t gentle when he jacked him off, squeezing underneath the head of Mark’s dick and twisting around the shaft. He wanted Mark to come, needed him to, and Mark would do it.

Although Mark had felt his orgasm coming, it still took him by surprise when it happened. He knew the cordi-noona’s would be pissed when they saw the bite mark on Jackson’s shoulder, but at least he wouldn’t be waking up any of the members. Jackson still moved inside him, using him now that he had gotten Mark off. Mark was fine with that, slumping on the covers underneath him. He figured he’d have to wash them later, but right now, he was still going through his orgasm as he panted. Jackson was still stroking his dick, taking everything Mark could give until it stopped flowing. When it did, he let go of Mark’s dick, grabbing his hips instead and really going to town on his ass.

Mark couldn’t do much, and the noises he was making now were definitely softer. He huffed and panted as Jackson worked towards his orgasm, tensing up when it happened. “Fuck, Mark.” If Mark had the energy, he’d preen at the effect he had on Jackson. As it were, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to pass out. Jackson gave a few more shallow thrusts, finishing up before he pulled out. Instead of getting up, Jackson leaned down and kissed Mark. It wasn’t as aggressive like before, but the aggression was still there, which meant Jackson had been more wound up than he’d been letting on. Mark decided not to comment on it for now, watching as Jackson got up and left, returning quickly with a damp towel to clean Mark up.

Mark watched Jackson, noticing his jerky movements and sighed, pushing Jackson by his shoulders. The younger looked confused as he watched Mark sit up, preceding to flick Jackson on the head. “Ow! Shit, not nice.” He pouted at Mark, but Mark could tell he wasn’t fully there. “You should’ve went to JB.” Mark informed him, flicking Jackson again when Jackson put his hands down. Jackson hissed, shrinking away from Mark, not really going far. “I wanted you.” Jackson replied. “Yeah, but you need JB. If you don’t go, I’ll make him come get you.” Mark actually had no idea what Jackson and JB did in that room. He knew they had sex sure, but he was never there to see how Jackson treated JB. He always wondered, but had never asked to join in.

For a moment, Jackson’s mind short circuited. That happened a lot when JB was involved. He didn’t have to worry whenever his leader was involved and he felt himself getting hard, his mind calling up their last session. He definitely should’ve went to his leader. Mark watched Jackson the entire time, wondering what it was he had said to make Jackson’s eyes go completely blank like that. It was kind of scary and he even called Jackson’s name, not getting a response. He was about to go get JB when Jackson blinked, coming back to himself as much as he could considering how strung out he still was. Now, Mark was definitely curious. “What-” he paused, wondering how to word his question without seeming intrusive.

“What do you and JB do?” Mark asked, tilting his head to the side. Jackson’s eyes did that blank thing again, and Mark wondered if it was because he was mentioning their leader while Jackson was still how he was. Jackson shook it off faster than the first time though. “You wanna find out?” Jackson asked, catching Mark off guard. “Um?” he didn’t know how to answer that question, not at all. He had no idea what went on in there, and he only ever thought about it when it was happening. Hell, the two were actually pretty damn quiet in there too, so who knew what even happened? And then here was Jackson, offering to show him.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun. Maybe leader will let you join.” Mark definitely noticed the title, and he wondered if Jackson even knew he was using it. Probably not. Deciding he’d rather live another day, he shook his head. “Nah I’m good. I think I’m going to get some sleep before the soreness kicks in.” Mark replied. Jackson pouted, but he didn’t look all that put out and his fixed his shorts and muscle shirt. “Alright. Youngjae will be in here soon then. Tootles.” Jackson wiggled his fingers as he walked out of the room. Mark got up and slid the window open, at least having the decency to make Youngjae comfortable. Usually Mark and Jackson wouldn’t get together if he goes to JB. Mark febreezed the place and was content with the smell, flopping on his pallet at the same time Youngjae slipped into the room. He was barely awake and he shot Mark a gentle smile before kind of collapsing on where Jackson usually slept. He was unconscious in seconds. Mark laughed softly, lying down as well. He knew the soreness was going to hit him at any moment, and he’d rather be sleep when it happened.


	2. What I Need

Jackson found himself pressed against the door the minute he closed it. His mind short circuited again and he found himself immediately relaxing, his dick getting harder than he thought was healthy. JB was watching, his eyes as dark and as intense as always. Jackson had thought that JB’s scrutiny was a force to be reckoned with when they were a group, but here, he felt like JB was looking at everything that made Jackson who he was. JB’s mere presence was overwhelming, had made his knees weak when they first met even if the meeting wasn’t the best. Now, JB’s presence was just as overwhelming, but Jackson felt comfortable in it, happily basking in the obedience JB’s presence demanded.

“Now what would Jackson be doing in here?” Although it sounded rhetorical, Jackson knew better. His leader never asked questions without wanting an answer to them. “I need you.” JB’s eyebrow lifted, and Jackson focused on the twin beauty marks on his eye lid. Everything about his leader was breathtaking, and he wanted. He wanted so badly. “Weren’t you with Mark?” JB asked, tilting his head to the side, his grip on Jackson unrelenting. Jackson was aware that he had more muscle than JB, but he knew who was in control here, and it definitely wasn’t him. “I was. It wasn’t enough.” Jackson knew it was best to tell the truth. His leader seemed to always know when one of the members was lying to him. Jackson wouldn’t get what he wanted if he lied.

“Then why didn’t you come to me first?” JB asked, still looking confused. “I thought Mark would be enough. I didn’t know how pent up I was.” “You wanted Mark.” It wasn’t a question, but Jackson found himself nodding anyway. JB hummed again, looking Jackson over. “But you need me.” again, it wasn’t a question. “Yes leader.” He probably wouldn’t admit that it sounded more like he was moaning instead of answering a question. JB’s gaze was calculating as he looked Jackson over. Jackson figured his leader was deciding what to do with him. “Fine, but first, for making me wait.” JB pushed down on Jackson’s shoulders, and he dropped immediately. It hurt, but he ignored it and went for his leader’s shorts, only pulling them down enough to get his dick out. His leader more often than not went commando.

Jackson adored his leader’s dick. It was a little longer than Jackson’s and he found it pretty. Three bars went through his leader’s shaft underneath his head, something only he and two other people knew about. Today, his leader had decided on electric blue bars. Jackson leaned forward, running his tongue over them, knowing it was his leader’s sensitive area. Sensitive though it may be, his leader didn’t react at all, not even batting a lash as he watched Jackson. Instead, his leader put one hand on top of Jackson’s head, not doing anything yet. Jackson wondered when that would change as he licked his leader’s dick like it was his favorite lollipop.

He knew JB wouldn’t stand for his teasing for long, so when his grip on Jackson’s hair tightened, he shifted a little and took the head of his leader’s dick into his mouth. He could’ve just as easily deep throated him, but he knew his leader liked a good build up. So, Jackson sucked on the tip of his leader’s dick, pressing his tongue against his slit. He kept this up for a bit, swallowing more and more of his leader as he went until he was pressed against his leader. He hummed loudly, and that was when JB moved. One hand moved to the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly. The other went to Jackson’s throat and Jackson chose that moment to swallow around his leader. JB tensed only for a moment before grabbing his throat. “Hands.” His leader ordered and Jackson put them behind his back, crossing them at the wrist. “Mm what a good boy.” Jackson preened at his praise as his leader pulled back.

“Look at me.” JB commanded, his voice soft but laced with steel. Jackson obeyed, looking up from beneath his lashes. “Cute. Should’ve brought your hat pretty boy.” Jackson’s stomach dropped, frowning against the tip of his leader’s dick. He had disappointed him. Before he could apologize, the hand on his throat squeezed, getting his attention. Jackson hadn’t even realized that he had been on the brink of tears, his watery gaze finding his leader’s dark eyes. “I’m not disappointed, don’t cry.” Jackson sniffed and the hand around his throat moved up, cupping Jackson’s cheek. He leaned into it, wanting his leader to console him, to take care of him. “I’m not upset, but I will be if you cry because of it. Back in position.”

Jackson shifted, doing what he was told and trying to will his tears away. He didn’t want his leader to be mad at him. He fixed the position of his head so his leader’s tip was back against his lips and JB wrapped his hand around Jackson’s throat again. “Good boy. Can’t have you crying yet. Open.” Jackson immediately did as he was told, breathing through his nose when JB took up the space in his throat. “Such a good boy. Look at me.” JB ordered when Jackson momentarily forgot his place. Jackson’s gaze immediately went to his leader’s face as he waited for JB to do as he pleased. That’s exactly what he did, fucking into his mouth hard and fast.

Jackson knew his leader preferred when Jackson didn’t hold back. Here, with his leader, Jackson didn’t need to be kept together. His leader would take him apart and put him back together even better than he had been before. The hand around his throat squeezed constantly, not even stopping when Jackson’s saliva landed on it. He was making a mess and he knew his leader loved it. Jackson watched his leader the entire time, admiring the way his eyes darkened when Jackson swallowed around him. His leader looked so concentrated and well put together and Jackson relaxed, letting him do all the work.

Finally, his leader pulled away and although Jackson wanted to protest, he knew better. Jackson watched as his leader moved away from him and opened one of his drawers. “Hands and knees Jackson. Go.” Jackson couldn’t move faster, doing as he was told immediately. JB glanced at him and smiled and Jackson felt his face flushing in pleasure, his dick twitching at the obvious approval. JB must’ve found what he wanted and he walked around Jackson, looking him over. “My pretty boy is stressed isn’t he?” Jackson nodded, unsure if he had been given permission to talk. “Do you want to see what it looks like when I fuck every single ounce of stress out of you?” his leader asked. Jackson couldn’t stop the moan he let out, but JB didn’t seem to mind – which meant he could talk.

“Yes leader, please.” JB nodded, seeming pleased with Jackson’s answer. “Good boy. C’mere.” Jackson shifted into the spot his leader pointed out and watched as JB went back to where his clothes were. He was a bit surprised when JB pulled out a full body mirror. JB moved to where Jackson was, shifting the pillows out of his way as he put the mirror against the wall. When JB moved, Jackson could see himself. His face was flushed and he was sweating a little, probably from his session with Mark. His bottom lip and chin was wet and he knew his chest was too, but he couldn’t see that on his hands and knees.

He watched in the mirror as his leader moved behind him, dropping to his knees. JB’s black muscle shirt seemed tighter than most and Jackson was thankful for it. “Did you touch yourself?” JB asked, pulling Jackson’s shorts down. He only dropped them enough that Jackson’s ass was visible. “No leader, I didn’t.” his leader was pleased, he could tell. “Good, I like stretching you open before I fuck you.” As he spoke, he ran his fingers over Jackson’s ass, ignoring where Jackson actually wanted them. JB leaned over, grabbing the lube he had brought with him from the drawer. Jackson knew his leader had something else, but he wasn’t able to see. “Watch.” JB ordered, nodding towards the mirror. Jackson nodded and turned. He knew he wouldn’t actually get to see JB spread him open, but his leader wanted him to watch his own facial expressions. He could do that.

JB pressed one of his slicked up fingers inside of Jackson, moving it around slowly, and pressing as deep as he could. Jackson groaned, focusing on his face, but glancing up at his leader every once in a while. JB was focused on his mission as he added another finger. Jackson knew his leader knew exactly where his prostate was, he was the only one Jackson knew that could make him fall apart with a glance, but JB was teasing him. Jackson moaned as JB pushed a third finger in. It wasn’t until JB pressed deep and crooked his fingers that Jackson’s vision went white. When he could see properly, his reflection was panting, face even more flushed.

“You look so good Jackson, did you know that?” Jackson whined, unsure if his leader wanted an answer to that. He couldn’t really focus when JB decided to hit his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. It was hard enough watching his reactions in the mirror. “I want an answer pretty boy.” Jackson nodded, moaning his agreement. In the mirror, he saw his leader smile and his dick swelled. God he was a sucker for JB’s approval. He was whipped when it came to JB and he knew it. “Good boy. You do look so good. You’ll look fucking mouthwatering on my dick.” Jackson groaned, his dick showing its interest by twitching again. This wasn’t fair, his leader shouldn’t be that good at making Jackson feel so wrecked. He hadn’t even fucked him yet and Jackson was ready to cum.

JB pulled his fingers out and Jackson watched his arm move, probably slicking his dick, before JB lined himself up. Jackson’s eyes rolled and his mouth dropped open as JB filled him slowly, making Jackson feel every little bit of him. “Fuck, leader.” JB hummed from behind him and Jackson jumped a little when he felt JB’s hand on his dick. He immediately whined after when he felt the cock ring being put on. He didn’t push away from it though, knowing he’d be punished if he did so. He was barely himself at the moment and a punishment would definitely fuck up his head. He knew that, and JB knew that, but they both knew that if Jackson needed to be punished, it couldn’t be ignored.

So, Jackson just took it, shortly after taking JB’s hard, focused thrusts. For a moment Jackson felt like he couldn’t breathe as his leader repeatedly hit his prostate. Jackson couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but let his leader take care of him. He felt his leader’s hands on his hips, keeping him anchored as he fucked him. “Watch us pretty boy. Pay attention.” His leader grunted and Jackson did so, looking up. He immediately focused on his leader, deciding he looked sinfully delicious fucking him open. JB had that intense gaze of his zeroed in on what he was doing although Jackson knew his leader was a pro at it by now. JB’s sheer presence was a turn on for Jackson and the fact that his leader deemed him important enough was everything to Jackson. He watched as his leader shifted and nearly cried out when JB forced him onto his elbows with his next few thrusts. “Look at you, taking your leader’s dick so well. I’m proud of you.”

Jackson watched his reflection preen, watched how he arched himself into JB’s next few thrusts, eliciting a pleasured moan from JB. His leader paused and Jackson whined, more than willing to push back. His leader ignored that, leaning over and grabbing Jackson’s arms, pulling them back. Jackson automatically pressed them against his lower back, crossing them at the wrists again. He saw his leader’s pleased smile in the mirror. Immediately after, he was pushed down so the side of his face was pressed against the cover. JB made sure Jackson could still see them in the mirror. With that out of the way, Jackson watched as JB grabbed the hem of his shirt, but instead of taking it off like he knew Jackson would want, he put the hem of it in his mouth, holding on to it.

Finished with his arrangements, JB was grabbing Jackson and moving again. If Jackson thought he was being fucked earlier, he was being wrecked now as his leader moved. He could see most of his leader’s abs, drooling over how they flexed with his movements. Because of his lowered stance, he could see JB had pulled his shorts down enough so that his hip bones were present. Jackson moaned, even more turned on than before as he watched his leader’s body work. JB made a noise, muffled by the cotton in his mouth, but his gaze was intense and zeroed in on Jackson. Jackson met his gaze in the mirror and decided to put on a show for him.

He arched his back more, taking more of his leader, and moaned his name. He knew better than to be too loud, but he tried to sound as debauched and wrecked as he felt. JB growled low in his throat and stopped moving, and Jackson started. He pushed back into his leader, rolling his hips as best he could given his position. He never looked away from his leader’s intense gaze in the mirror as he worked. JB smirked around the shirt, putting one hand on Jackson’s lower back, avoiding his hands. The other grabbed his shirt, keeping it up for Jackson to drool over what it showed as well as keep it out of the way of Jackson’s work.

“Putting on a show for your leader?” JB’s voice was lower, wrecked, and Jackson knew it was because of him. He let JB’s voice flow through him as he kept going, putting on a private show for his leader who took such good care of him. He watched his leader groan, cursing softly before he bit down on his bottom lip. “Leader.” Jackson moaned, bringing JB’s attention back to his face. He had watched his leader’s gaze move down to where the two of them met, but he wanted JB’s attention, wanted to see what his actions was doing to him. When their gazes met, JB growled and put his shirt back in his mouth, his fingers dinging into Jackson’s skin when he grabbed him again.

Jackson’s legs dropped open wider as his leader went harder and faster. Jackson’s mind went blank, unable to think about anything besides his approaching orgasm. “Fuck.” He panted, burying his face into the covers and trying to straighten his back a little. It was too much, JB’s everything was too much and he didn’t think he could handle it all. Apparently his leader seemed to think otherwise as his hand pressed down on Jackson’s back, forcing the arch back, making him go down even more. Jackson’s scream was thankfully muffled by the covers. “Fuck, shit. Leader.” Jackson didn’t think he could be coherent if he was paid for it.

“Gonna cum. Leader please. Let me. Oh fuck.” Nope, definitely did not comprehend the idea of being coherent. At some point, JB had started smacking his ass, making Jackson jump, a stuttered moan forcing its way out of his body. JB didn’t keep a rhythm with his smacks, purposefully being random to catch Jackson off guard and it was working wonders. He had completely disregarded his shirt, figuring if it got dirty, then it got dirty. He grabbed Jackson that much tighter and worked on getting him off. “Gonna cum for me pretty boy? Mmmm but I think you forgot the cock ring on that pretty dick of yours.” Jackson whined, ruing and praising the day JB was born. Who the hell allowed him to talk that dirty?

“Leader please, take it off.” Jackson begged, knowing that was the only way JB would remove it. “Why should I?” JB asked, thrusting hard into Jackson’s body with each word. “You were so strung out my Junho hyung was worried. Then, instead of coming to me, you went to Mark. I think I should keep it on for a while.” Jackson whined even louder as he shook his head into the covers. If his leader made him wear it any longer, Jackson thought he’d cry. He could already feel his eyes getting watery. “No please. I’m sorry leader.” He knew his voice was muffled, but his leader had good hearing. He also seemed to know Jackson even more than Jackson knew himself. “It’s cute when you beg pretty boy.” JB admitted, smacking Jackson’s ass again.

“Fuck! Oh God.” Jackson momentarily forgot what he had been doing. He remembered when his dick twitched. “Please leader. I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again.” Jackson was definitely crying now, hiccupping over his words, but he couldn’t help it. He’d do whatever his leader wanted, he just wanted to cum. Jackson didn’t even realize his repeated sobbing mantra of apologies until JB groaned. His leader shifted, pulling Jackson up so his back was pressed against his leader’s chest. A glance in the mirror revealed the tear trails on his face, but Jackson didn’t care as his leader wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking it hard. Jackson was going to die, this was it. On the precipice of pleasure and pain, he was going to die and the only thing he’d regret is not being able to get dicked down by his leader again.

“You want to cum baby boy?” Jackson heard his leader ask, his voice otherworldly calm despite the aggressive way he was fucking and tugging Jackson. “Yes please. Oh God please. Want. Need.” Jackson was blabbering, but it didn’t matter when he realized his leader was taking the ring off. He was borderline sobbing with relief. JB dropped the ring somewhere, but he didn’t stop stroking Jackson’s dick. “Gonna cum Jackson? Hm? Is that what my pretty boy wants?” Jackson nodded, unsure if he could even form words, but if his leader wanted him to, then he would.

“Mm. Okay, leader will let you cum.” Jackson never loved anyone as much as he loved his leader in that moment. He’d make a day for JB where all he’d do was suck his dick and ride it like he was at Lotte World. Jackson wouldn’t let his leader regret this. Jackson was getting hysterical, but he smiled in the face of his oncoming orgasm. When Jackson released, his entire world became fuzzy. He felt like he was drifting in space. It was a good feeling and his pleasure only seemed to increase. He felt like he had kicked Cloud Nine out of the stratosphere and booked a room in Cloud Infinity. He would never check out. Vaguely, he felt himself shifting from his upright position, to lying down. It felt soft, and really nice, like clouds. Jackson decided he could stay here forever.

As he floated, he felt something soft and slightly damp rubbing up against him. It was warm so he decided it was welcome. It felt kind of like he was being groomed, and he was down with that. The grooming stopped eventually and Jackson couldn’t even find it in him to be sad. Where he was, sadness didn’t even exist. Gloom? What the hell did that mean? Jackson kicked a gray cloud down and away from his happy place. It was great. However, everything great had to come to an end. As he floated, he vaguely heard someone calling his name. It was said in a soft smooth voice, laced with steel. That was a voice Jackson knew, a voice he kinda sorta loved, as well as its owner, but don’t quote him on that. He’d lie and lie again, pleading the fifth for good measure.

Jackson decided to listen to the voice, see what it had to say. That voice and its opinions meant a lot to Jackson whether he was in dream land or not. He’d listen to that voice. “Jackson, come back to me.” where had he gone? Jackson wondered if he could bring the voice with him. He wanted to bask in the greatness of his happy place with the voice. Jackson pouted, seeing a cloud darken. “Jackson, I don’t like when what’s mine doesn’t pay attention to me.” Jackson felt warm all over when the voice claimed him, but his stomach dropped at the idea that he was disappointing the voice. He’d pay attention, Jackson wanted to tell the voice. He’d do whatever the voice wanted. Some clouds started disappearing and somewhere in Jackson’s mind, he knew he was checking out of Cloud Infinity. He’d have to make reservations for his next visit.

Jackson blinked a few times, taking in the room around him. He could feel JB, could always seem to feel JB when they were in the same room. It took him a minute to clear his mind and then he was meeting his leader’s gaze. “Have fun?” JB asked. Jackson assumed he meant the sex. Jackson nodded, leaning into his leader and clinging onto him. He definitely felt better, all that pent up stress from the past few months was gone and he knew it was his leader he should be thanking. “Yes. Thank you leader.” Jackson murmured against JB’s chest. He felt the vibrations of his leader’s laughter.

“Mark helped too.” JB informed him. Jackson tensed, remembering that he had went to Mark first. “I’m sorry leader. I should’ve went to you.” Jackson’s face flushed, wondering if his leader would be disappointed in him. He’d do whatever he could to make it up to him. “I’m not upset. You want Mark.” JB replied, rubbing his back soothingly. Jackson pulled away from JB’s chest to look up at his face. “But I need my leader.” He wanted JB to know he was serious, and he could tell JB understood. “I know. Go to sleep or I’ll fuck you into subspace again.” Jackson shivered, knowing JB always meant what he said. “By the way, I think Mark’s curious about what we do.” Jackson watched his leader’s face, curious when he noticed JB didn’t look surprised.

“Do you want Mark to be in here next time Jackson?” JB asked, his voice carefully controlled and regulated. Jackson had no idea how his leader felt, and that was JB’s purpose. Jackson shifted, playing with his fingers as his leader stared at him, almost like he was looking through to Jackson’s soul. “I think he’s curious, and I wouldn’t mind it. As long as you’re okay with it.” Jackson was hasty to add that last part. Whatever his leader wanted, he’d go along with. Jackson had no idea what he’d do if his leader lost interest in him because Jackson showed interest in wanting the both of them. His leader took care of Jackson, took all his negative emotions and energy away. He put Jackson together when Jackson’s mind was too strung out to come back. Jackson needed JB desperately, and he refused to lose him.

Jackson was having a breakdown, nearly having a panic attack at the slight idea that his leader would no longer take care of him, no longer put him back together. He hadn’t even noticed how he had started clinging onto JB, holding onto him like a koala would hold a tree. He doubted anyone would’ve been able to make him let go either. It was when JB spoke that Jackson’s nerves were soothed. “I don’t mind Jackson. You want Mark.” JB made it so simple, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Jackson’s voice was small when he spoke, unsure as he informed JB that he needed him. JB merely smiled, running his fingers through Jackson’s hair and pushing all of his worries away. “I know. If you want to play with the both of us, at the same time, then I don’t mind.” Jackson looked at his leader’s face, wondering if he was hiding something.

He wasn’t. JB’s face was completely open for Jackson to interpret. His eyes were warm and bottomless, still utterly overwhelming to look at for long periods of time let alone have them focused on him, but JB wasn’t lying. Jackson sighed and snuggled into his leader. “Okay. Thank you.” JB snorted and he felt him shake his head with his laughter, but he held onto Jackson that much tighter. His leader was okay with it. “I wonder if he thinks you fuck me.” Jackson couldn’t stop the loud hyena-like laughter that thought got. JB merely smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head before getting comfortable.


	3. What I Want and What I Need

About two weeks later, Mark realized he had suddenly become JB’s target. JB didn’t do anything, but Mark found himself being what JB stared at, almost through. Everyone knew JB had this kind of presence, and the sheer force of it was being directed at Mark almost constantly as of late. Mark had no idea what was going on. JB never really had a reason to give Mark his full scrutiny. Those gazes were usually saved for the jokesters of the group. Mark was only ever really rowdy when his other members were getting hurt. That mostly surfaced during the show they were recording, and he knew the members were never actually in danger. That’s why he allowed himself to laugh his loudest.

Considering this was the first time it’s ever happened, and happened often, Mark didn’t know what to do with it. At first, he had tried to meet JB’s gaze with his own, albeit, questioning gaze. JB never said anything when Mark caught him looking and it was obvious the younger wasn’t embarrassed to be caught. In fact, his gaze seemed to get even more intense, and that’s when Mark looked away. After a while, he just ignored it. If he didn’t know what the reason for JB’s attention was, he decided not to work himself up about it.

A few days after he realized JB had been staring through him, he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall. He had just gotten out of the shower and was heading for his room, only wearing his favorite pair of sweats. He wasn’t even sure where Jackson had even come from, but the other was quick to use his weight to push Mark against the wall and pin him there. “Jackson what are you-” his question changed into a noise of shock when Jackson decided to kiss him. It had all of Jackson’s aggressiveness in it, but he knew Jackson was all there, knew the younger wasn’t strung out. What the hell was going on?

He knew he wasn’t going to get any answers from Jackson and he found himself melting into the other. It didn’t help that Jackson decided it was a good idea to shove his hand into his sweats and wrap it around his dick. Mark was breathless and very shocked. He wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea, considering any of the other members could show up at any moment. He wanted to tell him this, but Jackson was kissing him again. He stopped when it was obvious Mark wasn’t going to try and figure out what was going on. Instead, Jackson kept their foreheads touching as he looked down, Mark doing the same. Mark watched as Jackson pulled his dick until the head and part of his shaft was out in the open.

Mark didn’t know what to do and did what his instincts told him. He grabbed Jackson’s shoulders and held on for the ride. Jackson tugged hard on his dick, squeezing hard enough that it kind of hurt. It made his dick twitch in Jackson’s hand. Jackson moaned in the back of his throat as he squeezed again, borderline painful. “So that’s what you like.” Jackson murmured, confusing Mark. He couldn’t really think and what made matters worse was when he realized that the door behind Jackson, the door he had come from apparently, was sliding open even wider than it had been. Someone was coming.

He wanted to warn Jackson, he really did, but Jackson had chosen that time to kiss Mark so hard their teeth clicked. Jackson was ruthless as he bit down on Mark’s bottom lip so hard he thought it’d start bleeding. He forgot that someone was coming out until Jackson started biting his neck, kind of hard too, his hand still kind of strangling Mark’s drooling dick. When his eyes met JB’s, Mark felt like he was going to melt into the floor. He didn’t know what to think, what to feel as their leader watched. He didn’t look surprised at all and Mark wasn’t sure if it was freaky leader knowledge, or if they had planned this. Jackson bit down pretty hard on Mark’s neck and he forgot that the world was round for a moment.

JB was still watching them, reminding Mark an awful lot of a wolf watching his prey. Mark definitely felt like prey, pretty turned on prey, but prey nonetheless. Jackson didn’t even seem to notice JB was there, but Mark knew he did. Everyone seemed to notice when JB was in a room. It was kind of weird, but no one questioned it. JB intimidated a lot of people with his neutral face, so they just accepted that a predator was in their midst. “Leader said you’d like pain but I thought he was bluffing.” Jackson murmured, catching Mark off guard. Mark looked at JB who was still content to watch, leaning against his doorframe. How the hell did JB even know what Mark liked?

“Did you t-tell him about u-us?” Mark couldn’t really think straight, what with Jackson still jerking him off very hard and biting his neck just as hard. His mind was swimming with endorphins right about now. “No,” Jackson purred as his grip tightened on Mark’s dick, his blunt nails almost threatening to get involved. Mark was way too turned on, but he couldn’t help himself. “Leader’s been watching you. I know you noticed, he doesn’t really care to be subtle.” That was true, Mark had known every single time JB decided to look his way. Now he knew the reason, JB had been dissecting him, figuring out what Mark liked. He wasn’t too sure how he found out Mark liked pain. He had never been punished during their show, merely laughing at the pain of others. JB was smart, he probably connected the dots.

“Jackson?” Jackson was immediately attentive, turning to look at JB although his hand on Mark’s dick hadn’t stopped moving. “Your leader wants you to use your pretty mouth on Mark hyung. I think he’d like that.” JB’s gaze was piercing and Mark got the feeling he wasn’t just making a suggestion. Immediately, Jackson was on his knees, tugging on Mark’s sweats. “Wait! What about the other members? I can’t-” Mark whined when Jackson practically inhaled his dick, teeth lightly running over his length. Jackson had never given Mark head before, too into his head space to actually focus on it. “They’re not here. Junho hyung and Nichkhun hyung took them out when you were showering. They’ll be gone for a long, long time.” JB informed Mark, watching the way Mark reacted to getting his dick sucked.

Mark felt lost. He didn’t know what to do as Jackson deep throated him like it was the only thing he knew how to do, moaning and drooling all over his dick. Mark didn’t think he’d last very long at all. For some reason, the fact that JB was watching only made it hotter. “Fuck GaGa wait,” Mark was panting by now, not really sure what he wanted to tell Jackson. Jackson ignored him anyway, his mind focused on his leader’s request. He wanted his leader to be proud of him, and he was good at giving head, knew he was, so he would do his very best with Mark. That’s what his leader wanted after all. “Oh shit. Kayee I’m gonna. Oh fuck.” Mark was trying so hard to tell Jackson he was about to cum, but the other had suddenly started imitating a vacuum with the way he was sucking him off. Mark thought Jackson was trying to suck his soul out through his dick, and it might be working. That’s probably why he felt so lightheaded and faint.

“Stop Jackson.” He obeyed immediately, pulling off of Mark’s dick and looking towards his leader. “Go in the room Jackson. Present yourself.” Jackson shot up, disappearing into JB and Youngjae’s room. That’s obviously where they’d been before they attacked Mark like that. Mark was dazed, a little lost, and a little upset his dick was no longer being sucked. He snapped back into reality when he felt JB’s hands on his shoulders. For some reason, Mark’s faced flushed at how close JB was to his face. Instead of kissing him though, JB yanked Mark so hard he almost fell. However, although it seemed uncoordinated, JB knew exactly what he was doing and how much power he was exerting. He pushed Mark up against the door frame with precision, pinning him there with his body.

“Mark? Are you listening?” Mark nodded numbly, his mind still spinning from being manhandled like that. “Good, that’s good. Now, are you okay with this?” JB asked, confusing Mark. He must’ve noticed, and he smiled, placing a hand on Mark’s cheek. For some reason, it anchored him and he focused on JB. “Mark, you’re halfway in my room, halfway out. It’s your choice, right now, to either step in, or step out. If you step out, we won’t stop you or blame you. We’ll understand that you don’t want what we’re willing to give you, if you come into this room. Are you listening?” Mark nodded obediently, kind of unsure why he was being so obedient like this. He knew JB was their leader, and he knew that his mere presence demanded obedience, but this was different. However, Mark kind of liked it.

“Good boy. Pay attention. Now, if you step in this room, we’re going to fuck. I’m going to tell you right now, because I’ve noticed the looks you shoot Jackson and myself when you think we aren’t paying attention. I don’t bottom Mark. You know what that means? That means I fuck Jackson, and I will fuck you if you come into this room. The minute your other foot crosses my threshold, it’s my world, my rules. You do what I say without hesitation, and if you don’t listen, I’ll punish you. I know you like pain, Mark, but I know ways to fuck a masochist to make them listen. You still with me?” Mark thought it was a sin to be this hard. He also thought it was a sin for JB to be this attractive and demanding. He found himself nodding obediently.

“Good boy. Now, make up your mind Mark. I want you to do it right now. If you enter and you like what happens in my room, then we can talk about it continuing. I only fuck Jackson when he’s not himself, but he’s been telling me how he wants more, and that more involves the both of us. I want Jackson to be happy, and if that means sharing him, then I can work with it. If you’re interested, we’ll talk when I’m done with the both of you. However, if you step out, I’ll never proposition you again. I don’t care how much Jackson will whine or beg, because he will, I don’t care much for second chances into my life. I understand that this is kind of an ultimatum, but here’s the thing, if you decide after we fuck that you aren’t feeling it, we don’t have to talk relationships. Do you understand Mark?”

JB was offering himself and Jackson, offering sex and then some. All Mark had to do, was step into the room, and be whisked away into JB and Jackson’s world. For a minute, he let it stew, thinking really hard. He decided that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he wasn’t going to let slide. He knew JB felt more than saw Mark slide his other foot into the room, sealing the deal. JB smiled at him, all wolfish and demanding. “Good boy. We’re going to have a lot of fun.” And with that, JB’s mouth was meeting his.

JB didn’t kiss like Mark thought he would. He thought he’d be aggressive like Jackson was, but that wasn’t the case. JB ruled every part of the kiss and he knew it, but he made Mark work for his dominance, and the older member did just that. He leaned into JB, almost subconsciously really, and nipped on his bottom lip. He wanted to know what made JB react, what made him lose control. He had a feeling he wouldn’t find that out, but it was worth the effort. JB tasted kind of minty when he allowed Mark entrance into his mouth, tangling their tongues together as JB’s hands explored.

Jackson watched the both of them closely. He felt jealous and possessive, but he had no idea who the feelings went towards exactly. He had a feeling his possessiveness was over JB, but his jealously was probably because he wasn’t involved yet. He was jealous of both of them. However, his leader had told him to present himself, and so he did. He hadn’t been told to take his clothes off, so Jackson felt like it took away from what his presentation would be like if he was naked. Either way, he was on his knees, his legs spread open, and his hands behind his back, wrists crossed, as he watched the two make out.

Mark was surprised when JB’s hand suddenly wrapped around his throat. JB pushed Mark back into the doorframe, smiling at him. “As fun as that is, my pretty boy is getting a little restless.” Mark had a feeling he meant Jackson, so he turned to look, noticing that JB allowed him to do it. Mark was a bit surprised by the position Jackson had assumed, guessing that’s what JB meant when he told him to present himself. “Mm, doesn’t he look so good? He looks even better when he’s getting fucked. Ever wonder what it’d feel like to fuck him?” JB asked, his voice soft but he knew Jackson could hear judging by the way he shifted.

Mark had never actually thought about fucking Jackson, but the idea was appealing when JB said it. So, he told JB as such. He could feel JB’s smile against his cheek as he turned his head to look at Jackson too. “Maybe I’ll let you see what it feels like.” JB said it so casually, like Jackson belonged to him, and Mark had a feeling Jackson _did_ belong to JB, and that Mark wasn’t too far off from being claimed too. “Now, let’s have some fun. I want to see how Jackson fucks you.” JB pushed off of Mark, pushing him hard against the doorframe again before he let go, walking away. Mark followed, knowing he was supposed to, and waited for JB’s next move.

JB merely sat down to the side so he wouldn’t be in the way if Mark were to make Jackson lay down. “How do you want me to fuck him leader?” Jackson asked, almost like Mark wasn’t there. JB shrugged, but his gaze was still calculating. “For now, it’s up to you. Start.” Jackson groaned and then suddenly, Mark and Jackson were moving. Jackson had grabbed him, and now the two were lying on JB’s covers, Mark on top of Jackson. “I want you to ride me Mark,” Jackson said, squeezing Mark’s sides. Mark found that the idea was appealing.

Mark kissed Jackson hard, pulling and tugging on Jackson’s pants until they were gone. He was pleasantly surprised to see Jackson wasn’t wearing underwear. Mark straddled Jackson, leaning down and pushing his shirt up to his throat, pressing kisses to his stomach, nipping once in a while. Jackson groaned, his head falling back and to the side, landing on his leader who was watching them like he was looking at two puppies playing. Mark noticed where Jackson’s attention had gone, but he found that he actually didn’t mind, that he liked it. Suddenly, he wanted to see if he could get JB off by fucking Jackson.

“Do you have lube in here?” Mark asked, turning to their leader. JB hummed but didn’t say anything. It was Jackson who wiggled up, reaching under JB’s pillow and then tossing the bottle at Mark. Mark bit his lip as a few thoughts ran through his mind. He settled on the decision to prep himself, wondering if it would please JB. He leaned back and took his sweats off, tossing them somewhere behind him. The lube was cold, but he warmed it up as best as he could, leaning down to slide his tongue into Jackson’s mouth as he reached down, pushing a finger into himself. It was a different feel, fingering himself from this position, but he didn’t really mind it, not when JB’s dark eyes glittered with approval. Mark put one hand on Jackson’s chest to steady himself as he slid another finger in. The third quickly joined the other two and Mark stopped kissing Jackson, just hovering over the younger as he got into what he was doing.

“Jackson, don’t be rude.” Mark heard JB speak, but he was too focused on spreading himself. He was pleasantly surprised when a finger suddenly pushed into him. It definitely didn’t belong to him and it went at odds with the three already inside him. However, it helped push his fingers into that bundle of nerves that had him moaning over Jackson. “Another.” JB’s voice, but it was another one of Jackson’s fingers. Mark whined, feeling full, but not enough to complain. He wanted to see JB’s expression, but Jackson suddenly crooked his fingers and Mark saw heaven for a minute. He shuddered around the fingers in his ass, his hole sucking the fingers in deeper.

Jackson hadn’t needed to be told this time as he slid his ring finger into Mark’s ass along with his pointer and middle finger, matching Mark’s fingers. Mark panted louder, keening softly when Jackson pressed deeper inside, making Mark press against his prostate. JB was watching, paying attention to everything that was going on. “Does it feel good hyung?” Mark blinked, his sight bleary until he blinked it clear. Jackson had asked him something. “Full, I feel full. Good.” Mark slurred, not really thinking. “Jackson, wrap your other arm around hyung’s waist and add another.” Mark had no idea if he could take another, but apparently the other two thought otherwise as another slicked pointer finger slid into his ass. Mark wanted to cry, the stretch hurting so good. This new finger faced the opposite direction of the other six, but that just made it seem so much better. “Move.” JB commanded, and Mark had no idea who he was talking to, but his body obeyed anyway.

Mark’s fingers pushed as he pressed his hips down, taking as much of the seven fingers in his ass as deep as he could. His free hand was digging into Jackson’s skin by now, but Mark didn’t think about that too hard, couldn’t. His dick was twitching almost painfully, drooling thickly onto Jackson’s stomach and Jackson hadn’t even fucked him yet. “Stop.” Both boys froze, Jackson looking to his leader for guidance. Mark was just trying to stay conscious, vaguely hoping he hadn’t drooled onto Jackson’s face given his position. “He’s ready. Fuck him pretty boy, he wants it so bad. Don’t you hyung?” Mark was nodding. He wasn’t really sure what his leader was saying, but he knew if he agreed, he’d get fucked. “Mm, so obedient. Yeah, we’ll have fun. Go ahead Jackson.” Jackson nodded and slowly pulled out the finger of his first hand, guiding the others out, Mark’s included when his hyung made no moves to remove them, whimpering over Jackson about how he wanted to be fucked.

Jackson pressed his hand to Mark’s empty hole, feeling it clench around nothing. He groaned, and JB caught onto it. “What?” he asked, and although it was just one word, it requested a lot. “I can feel his hole leader. It wants to be filled, fuck I wanna fill him up. Stuff him on my dick.” Mark keened, the image making his dick drool just that bit more. “I already gave you permission. You’re the one who’s holding back.” Jackson shot his leader a grateful look before pulling Mark down on his dick, making Mark scream, hurriedly grabbing at anything that would steady him.

Jackson fucked as aggressively as he kissed and Mark found that he could only hold on and take it. He actually had no problem with that considering each time he landed, Jackson’s dick hit his prostate. Mark hadn’t forgotten that JB was there, couldn’t, not really. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” At first, Mark had no idea who was saying that until he heard JB laugh, and he realized it was him. “Harder Jackson.” Mark whined at JB’s command, nearly falling over already from what Jackson was doing. Jackson grabbed Mark’s waist, pushing him down in tandem with what he was doing and Mark thought he was going to pass out. It felt so good, being filled like this, and he moaned and keened so that the other two knew that.

Suddenly, Mark felt hands on his back, pushing him down so he was pressed tightly against Jackson. The position made it harder for Jackson to fuck him as hard as he had been, but that wasn’t either of their worries at the moment. Mark was aware that the hands belonged to JB, but he couldn’t see him. Jackson could, and he watched as his leader watched them, tilting his head at the noises their bodies were making. “Hyung, my hyung, can you hear me?” Mark nodded against Jackson’s neck, whining when someone, Jackson, pressed blunt nails into his hips. “Good, that’s good.” JB didn’t say anything else and Mark keened when he felt something cold and wet dropping down his crack. Jackson watched as his leader poured lube on their hyung. He had a slight idea what his leader was planning and it made him thrust that much harder into Mark, making the LA native cry out.

“Hyung, I want you to relax okay?” it wasn’t a suggestion. Mark was pretty fucked out so he didn’t really think he cared about whatever it was JB was doing behind him. It wasn’t until a finger slid into his ass along with Jackson’s dick that he paid attention. “Leader, what?” belatedly he realized he was starting to sound like Jackson when referring to JB. It didn’t really bother him, JB was their leader, and he was taking such good care of them right now. “Shh, just take it hyung.” JB murmured from behind him, adding another finger and moving it with Jackson’s dick. Mark would apologize to Jackson later for how wet he was making his neck and shirt. But right now, he couldn’t be bothered when the two of them were working on stretching him like that. He knew where this was going and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

JB must’ve deemed him ready because he ordered Jackson to stop moving. Mark was breathing deeply, whining with every breath he exhaled. Jackson watched his leader slick his dick up so they wouldn’t hurt their hyung, adding more to Mark’s hole as well. Then, their leader was shifting upwards and Mark gasped, his mouth staying open. “Fuck.” Jackson knew they were doing this for Mark, but his leader’s dick felt so good rubbing up against him. Mark whimpered when he felt the head of JB’s dick pressing into him, thankful for his leader when he felt more lube. He figured there’d be quite a mess later, but as it were, he would take all the lube his leader deemed necessary.

It hurt, like a bitch, when his leader was finally pressed inside of him. JB didn’t move though, just stayed completely still. Mark took deep breaths, fucked up by shifting, and his whole world went up in flames. He only realized the little whimpering noises he was making when he felt someone, JB, rubbing circles into his lower back. JB was also making shushing noises that, for a reason Mark would never figure out, was working wonders. Mark forced himself to calm down, to wait it out until he felt like one of them could move. “Leader move, please.” Sure, he sounded a little desperate, but this was the first time he’d had two dicks in his ass. JB hummed, digging his fingers into Mark’s back to clear his thoughts before they moved away, lacing with Jackson’s at his waist. Then, JB started to move.

 It didn’t hurt as much, just on the brink of his tolerance level and JB showed no signs of impatience as he moved slowly in and out. Jackson groaned and panted, feeling JB rub up against him as well as Mark. It was only when Mark started moaning and whimpering into Jackson’s neck, did JB give Jackson permission to move. Mark, of course, couldn’t see the look their leader gave Jackson. All he knew was that one minute, the only one moving was JB, and then they were moving together. Mark reminded himself later to ask if this wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but that thought was abruptly fucked out, literally, when JB started going faster.

Mark had no idea what to name the noise he made, not really, and he found himself clinging onto Jackson as Jackson matched JB’s pace. Mark refused to be blamed for his fucked out delirious state as they kept going. Jackson suddenly moved a bit under Mark and he could feel him unlacing his fingers from JB’s, grabbing Mark’s ass instead and spreading him. It made everything even more intense and Mark refused to admit that he was crying. It was euphoric really, the perfect balance between pleasure and pain, and Mark felt his dick twitch in between his and Jackson’s stomach. He was going to cum soon.

JB’s freaky leader knowledge reared its head again and Mark heard his voice, low and husky, as he spoke. “Are you gonna cum hyung? Gonna cum for Jackson and me?” he asked, and Mark dug his fingers deeper into Jackson’s shirt and skin. He’d apologize later, he couldn’t really think right now. “Yes. Please. Let me cum for you.” JB didn’t answer at first, pushing deeper and harder as the two pressed against that bundle inside Mark that made him forget everything except the names of the two making him feel so wrecked. “Mm, tell him he can cum pretty boy.” He heard JB say and then Jackson was there, whispering dirty things in his ear that completely ruined Mark. It sealed his fate as, with a cry of their names, he came on Jackson and himself.

Jackson had stopped moving inside of him, making little whining noises for their leader. JB hadn’t stopped moving though, rolling his hips and grinding against Mark’s ass. Mark thought he’d pass out as his dick finally stopped leaking. JB kept up his movements until Jackson cried out. “Leader please, I’m gonna-” JB cut off whatever Jackson was going to say with a firm “No.” that had Jackson whining and writhing underneath Mark. Finally, when Mark was properly oversensitized and blissed out, did JB pull out. Their leader pulled Mark up and off of Jackson, putting him on his back gently. Mark could only see Jackson, see how hard the younger still was. Jackson was biting his lip hard, his chest heaving as he tried to hold on.

Mark hadn’t even realized JB had left until he was back, cleaning up the mess he’d made before turning him over gently, and cleaning him up there too. “Leader.” Jackson whined, reaching for the other. Mark wondered what JB would do, considering he couldn’t see the other, and he got his answer when JB laid down next to Jackson and pulled the other on top of him. Jackson was more than happy to oblige, leaning down to kiss JB. Tired and blissed out, Mark watched as JB prepped Jackson enough so he wouldn’t hurt him, before ordering the younger to ride him. Jackson jumped at the chance.

Mark was amazed and kind of turned on as he watched Jackson ride JB like it was the last thing he’d do on this world. JB watched, making Jackson work for every noise he let out. It wasn’t until Jackson began a mantra of “Leader, leader, leader.” Did JB grab Jackson, pulling him down. Jackson went, letting JB wrap his arms around him until he was unable to move, then JB started moving. Mark watched as Jackson keened and whined, his mouth dropping open as JB fucked him open, spreading Jackson’s ass with his fingers. Jackson sounded so wrecked and debauched that Mark’s very sensitive dick twitched under him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up for a minute, so he chose to watch the two. He had never heard Jackson be so loud. Usually, the two were pretty quiet when Jackson went to him. Then again, Mark had a feeling it was because the other members were usually here and JB probably ordered Jackson to be quiet.

Right now, Jackson wasn’t holding anything back, his eyes fluttering as their leader worked them over. He didn’t even seem to realize when JB rolled them over, pushing Jackson’s knees to his chest as he went. Jackson got louder, begging and pleading for the other to let him cum, that he needed to. JB laughed, doing his best to work Jackson over. “Go ahead pretty boy.” That was all the initiative Jackson needed as he fell apart, moaning JB’s name like it was the only thing he knew. JB didn’t stop moving though, seeming to push even deeper and harder into Jackson’s pliant body.

The Hong Kong native moaned and huffed softly, his head falling back as JB kept going. Finally, JB pushed deep into Jackson and stayed there, grinding against Jackson just how he liked. Mark watched as JB’s orgasm washed over him. He didn’t look all that different, not really. It just looked like he had been through long hours of dance practice, but things had ended well. Mark really wanted to know what it was like when JB actually lost himself instead of controlling everything that happened, and Mark knew their leader had controlled every single thing they had just done. It didn’t bother him like he thought it would, he actually felt relaxed. Mark could understand why Jackson went to him. He didn’t really have to do anything, just follow orders and take whatever was given to him.

JB cleaned Jackson up, gentle with his touches, before he pushed Jackson further up on the covers. Jackson laid there, feeling fucked out and content as JB moved around. Mark was a little surprised when JB grabbed him like he weighed next to nothing and put him next to Jackson. Then, JB left the room, making Jackson make these little whining noises next to Mark. It took a lot out of the LA native to roll onto his side and press his front to Jackson’s. The younger stopped whining, but huffed a little, throwing an arm around Mark. “Did you like it hyung?” Jackson asked, his voice hoarse and slurred. “I did. Is JB always like that?” Jackson hummed, wiggling to make himself more comfortable. “Leader takes good care of me. He can do the same for you if you like.”

It was an offer. Jackson was bringing up what JB had mentioned when he had asked Mark to make a decision. Now that Mark had a taste of what happened in JB’s room, he didn’t think he could live without it. “I’d like that.” Mark murmured. Jackson smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s lips, much different than all of his other kisses. JB chose that time to return, carrying Jackson’s cover with him. JB fussed a little, making sure the covers were long enough for all three before he laid down behind Jackson. The Hong Kong native wiggled back until he was pressed against JB, pulling Mark with him.

Then, he reached back, grabbing JB’s arm. With it in his hand, he moved it so it was on Mark’s hip. Then, he lifted his head and was pleased when JB put his forearm under him, allowing Jackson to use him as a pillow. JB snorted, putting his head on his palm as Jackson settled. “Mark says he wants us.” Jackson murmured sleepily. “Does he?” JB asked, but Mark had a feeling he was the one being addressed. Jackson hummed an affirmative, the arm draped around Mark curling whilst his other hand pressed against Mark’s chest, over his heart. Jackson definitely seemed content. “Yeah. I really liked tonight, and I don’t want it to stop.” Mark murmured. JB merely smiled, squeezing Mark’s hip as he settled down. “Fine. Go to sleep.” It was an order. Mark was happy to comply.


End file.
